


Hand in hand

by JustALittleGay



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Cosima also has a crush on Delphine, Delphine has a not-so-subtle crush on Cosima, F/F, Height difference fic, Idk I wrote this when I was tired, Neither girl says anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALittleGay/pseuds/JustALittleGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine always held Cosima's hand in big crowds and Cosima understood that. It was when they were alone and Delphine still held her hand that Cosima started to get suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I saw on Tumblr a while ago: "You're afraid that you'll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there's only, like, five people around and I'm getting vry suspicious"

"Delphine, I am not going to hold your hand," Cosima said defiantly.

"Cosima, there will be a big crowd," Delphine replied with a tone that showed she was trying to be patient, "Just walking inside and walking out. Not during the concert!"

Cosima realised that Delphine was quickly getting angry, "Okay. Fine. But when someone shouts something homophobic at us, don't blame me!"

Delphine smiled, "There's not a word they can say that I haven't heard before." She bent down slightly and held Cosima's hand as they started to walk into the venue.

 

As the concert finished, Delphine immediately grabbed Cosima's hand again. Their hands slipped slightly as they were both sweaty so both girls held on tighter. Hand in hand, covered in sweat and with ears ringing, they walked out of the venue.

* * *

 "Cosima this is an extremely busy train station and I don't want to lose you," Delphine said as she reached for Cosima's hand.

"You're not going to lose me. It's not that busy! And even if we do get separated, which we won't, I'll be able to see you because your head will be above the crowd," Cosima replied with a smile.

"Better to be safe than sorry," Delphine said back as she held tightly onto Cosima's hand. 

They both stood up as the train started to slow down, indicating that their station was next. Standing behind the doors they could feel the small crowd beginning to form behind them, pushing them forward. Cosima felt Delphine's hand tighten around her own.

As soon as the doors opened, the crowd surged forward and they were pushed through the doors. They were immediately caught up in the crowd and they were helpless to stop themselves from being taken towards the stairs, which would lead them down where they could either go to a different platform or go to the exit. 

The crowd started to disperse as everybody went their separate ways; some people going to different platforms and some going towards the exit. Cosima was so wrapped up in watching everybody that she didn't notice Delphine tugging on her hand until she pulled and Cosima stumbled. 

"Rude," she said as she pushed her glasses back up her nose. 

"You should have been paying attention. Come on, we're going this way," Delphine smiled, leading Cosima towards the exit. They each got their ticket out to put in the turnstiles and Delphine let go of Cosima's hand as they went through. However, she immediately reached for her hand as soon as they were both through the turnstiles. Cosima looked down at their joined hands and then looked up at Delphine with a confused expression.

"Just in case there's a big crowd oustide," Delphine said with a slight smile.

"Right. Obvs," Cosima answered with a slow nod and a smile forming.

They walked outside and both squinted as the sunlight suddnely hit them. They walked slowly as they let their eyes get adjusted. The fact that it was quiet outside with not many people did not go unnoticed by either girl. The fact they still proceeded to hold hands didn't either. Hand in hand and smiles on their faces, they walked down the street.

* * *

"So Cos, what's going on between you and Delphine?" Sarah asked with a smile as she sat in a seat opposite Cosima. They were meeting up together in a diner. 

"Wow, you don't beat around the bush do you? But what do you mean? Nothing's going on between us," Cosima replied with a faint blush along her cheeks.

"Bullshit!" Sarah laughed, "Then why do you always hold hands?"

"It's so we don't get separated in big crowds. Because I'm short. You know that, of course you know that. We're the same height."

"Then why do you hold hands when there's no big crowds? When there's no crowds at all?"

"... We don't." Cosima said as she fiddled with the menu in her hands. 

Sarah's face became more serious as she said, "Does she know yet? About your crush on her?"

Cosima sighed heavily, "No. And she's not  _going_ to find out. I don't want her to know."

"Cos, I think the feeling is reciprocated," Sarah said, "No, I'm serious," she added after Cosima looked at her.

"Whatever. Can we just carry on with our lunch? I'm starving," Cosima sighed again as she looked down at the menu.

* * *

"We should hold hands. In case we get separated," Delphine said as they started to leave Cosima's apartment.

"We're only going to the corner store!" Cosima laughed in reply.

"True. But it's better to be-"

"Safe than sorry. I know," the shorter girl said in reply, "Any excuse to hold my hand, right?"

"That is not true. I am just a safe person." Cosima didn't miss the blush that appeared on Delphine's cheeks.

"Yeah, of course." Cosima pulled her door behind them after they left. Hand in hand with smiles on both of their faces and a blush on the one, they walked to the corner store.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The train station was based on the ones in Britain. I'm not sure if they have turnstiles in other train stations so I'm sorry if they or if the layout of the station confused you.


End file.
